poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Villains
In one of the scenes of the movie, this is how our heroes try to rescue Diancie, while the villains and the thieves we're fighting over who should catch Diancie. But they have no idea their fighting we're in an underground pool where Yveltal is sleeping in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. (We cut the scene to see Dr. Rabies, Ninja Riot, his Greninja and two Ninjask go down to the underground cave next to the pool while Greninja is holding Diancie) Dr. Rabies: At last. You're mine. Diancie: If you want diamonds, I'll make you some, please let me go I had to get back to my Domain! Dr. Rabies: Be quiet! (A Yanmega appeared, flying around the underground cave) Dr. Rabies: A Yanmega. (Suddenly a Marilyn's Delphox appeared using mystical flame on Ninja Riot and Greninja but they dodge it and Ninja Riot step on the water and suddenly water turns dark purple the Cocoon begins to reverberates, Delphox uses flame charge on Greninja thus let go of Diancie and Marilyn Flame grab her) Marilyn Flame: Why thank you. Diancie: Let me go! Madame Catastrophe: Thanks for the diamond. Ninja Riot: Marilyn. Dr. Rabies: '''Madame Catastrophe. Give Diancie to me! (Ninja Riot jumps out of the water, as Marilyn's Yanmega appears grabbing the pole where Marilyn Flame is holding) '''Marilyn Flame: (Laughing) You look fabulous even when your angry Riot, you too Dr. Rabies, see ya later. Madame Catastrophe: '(Laughing) Sorry Rabies, but these diamonds are mine, see ya! '''Leather Teddy: '(Growls) I need Diancie! '''Larry: We better stop Marilyn! (Anna & Kristoff arrives) Anna: How can this be what the villains started fighting over?! Kristoff: I have no idea?! Verminious Snaptrap: (Laughing) Fools! Soon you will all perish.. Starting with you Anna! (He Pushes Anna off) (As Anna screams and lands on the water and suddenly water turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberates) Kristoff: Anna! (as he jumps and lands on the water and suddenly water turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberates, he Picks up Anna) Are You Okay? Anna: I'm Okay, Look like It's going to awaken soon, Just like Chernabog and His Minions Betray Yveltal. (Suddenly, Chesnaught Fired a Pin missile at Marilyn Flame, But avoids them and hits the caves pieces, Delphox Fired A Flamethrower but Chesnaught jumps and lands on the water and suddenly water turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberates As Marilyn Escapes) Adagio Dazzle: There she is! Sonata Dusk: Stop her! Aria Blaze: Don't her escape! Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: She is not going anywhere! (Chuck Fired Mustard At Marilyn but avoids them) D'oh miss! Argus Steel: Wait! Ms Questions: Stop right there! Miss Power: Oh no, you don't! (Argus Attempt to catch Diancie But Fail, However, Millis Try To capture Diancie but, Diancie Falls) Dudley Puppy: Diancie, Oh no! Kitty Katswell: Ash, Do something! (Ash Holding Hawlucha's Leg came to the Rescue) Ash Ketchum: Diancie! Emerl: Princess! Gmerl: We're Coming! (Ash Rescues Diancie just in time) Emerl: Gotcha. (But Lands on the Water and suddenly water turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberates and began to glows red) (Just then The DigiDestined & their Digimon arrives) Tai Kamiya: Let's Hurry Guys! Matt Ishida: We must Jump! Agumon: Okay! Gabumon: '''Right! '''Joe Kido: What?! Gomamon: What did you say?! Takato Matsuki: What?! Guilmon: '''I don't think we can do that! '''Takuya Kanbara: No way, man! Davis Motomiya: Are you guys out of you're minds?! Veemon: Really?! Cody Hida: '''You could get much worse! '''Sora Takenouchi: I'm not jumping down there! I could get hurt! T.K. Takaishi: But it's too dangerous to go down what could happened. Palmon: Let's hurry up, and jump! Mimi Tachikawa: I can't! Zoe Orimoto: I don't wanna jump down there! J.P. Shibayama: Me, too! Kari Kamiya: Tai! I don't wanna jump in there! Gatomon: It's too far to jump down! You know that! Yolei Inoue: What's the worst thing can happened?! Hawkmon: There's nothing to be worst of, We have to jump! Tai Kamiya: We have too! We have to jump to save Diancie from those bad guys. Agumon: Come on, guys! Henry Wong: Tai's right. We have to save Diancie! Renamon: Come on, we have too! Rika Nonaka: Oh, fine let's go jump in there. Takato Matsuki: Okay! We're coming in there too! Tai Kamiya: '''Good. Everybody ready to jump on a count to three! 1. 2. 3. Jump! (The DigiDestined and their Digimon jumps as they fell into the water it turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberate and glow red) '''Takuya Kanbara: (Comes out of the water) It is just me or did the water turned dark? Guilmon: You okay, Takato? Takato Matsuki: I'm fine. Agumon: Okay, Now let's stop them before Yveltal Awakens. Tai Kamiya: (Comes out of the water) We better be careful. (Eddy, Double D & Ed arrives) Eddy: Uh? What are they're doing down there? Double-D: I don't think we should jump in there! Ed: Yveltal the Cocoon of Destruction is sleeping down there guys! Eddy: Come on let's jump! Double-D & Ed: What?! Ed: I can't jump! Eddy: '''Let's go, Diancie needs us! Jump! '''Double-D: But Eddy are you crazy?! Ed: Save Diancie, Double-D! (Ed grabs Double-D & Eddy) Eddy: Now Ed jump! (The Eds jump all together and fell into the water, it turn dark purple the Cocoon begins to reverberate and glow red) Tai Kamiya: You guys be careful! Double D: (Points at Eddy) It's was his idea! Eddy: No time for that Double D! (Chris Kratt & Martin Kratt arrives) Martin Kratt: Looks like we're gonna jump! Chris Kratt: Okay bro, let's do it! (They jump together and fell into the water, it turns dark purple the Cocoon begins to reverberate and glow red) (Sonic arrives, jumps down and lands on the ground) Sonic: I gotta remember, don't awaken the Legendary Pokemon of Destruction. Dr. Eggman: Hold it right there Sonic. Sonic: Leave my friends and Diancie now! Eggman! (Eggman's robots appear behind Sonic) Dr. Eggman: Why don't you try and stop me and protect the princess?! (Sonic chuckles as he dodges the gunfire from all Eggman's robots) Don't let him get away! (All gunfires almost nearly hits Ash, Emerl, Diancie and the others) Emerl: Hey! Ash Ketchum: Hey watch it, where you're firing!! Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Veemon: '''You'll almost Shot us! '''Davis Motomiya: '''Watch it, when your Aiming! '''Yolei Inoue: Don't get us Shot! Rika Nonaka: This isn't target practice! Renamon: That's the rules! Takuya Kanbara: That wasn't nice! Dr. Eggman: Mark him and get Diancie, no matter what! (Sonic jumps in front of the doctor while all robots focuses the target) Ahhh! No hold your fire! Orbot: Wait! Wait! Cubot: Don't fire! (They all continued firing but Sonic dodges while Eggman, Orbot and Cubot ducks to avoid the gunfire) Dr. Eggman: That's it! (As Sonic makes a run for it to save Diancie, D.O.O.M. stops him) Verminious Snaptrap: (Laughing) Ollie: Okay, while I say stop Sonic, say now. Bad Dog: I think we should beat the living dog bones out of him! The Chameleon: Let's do it! Francisco: Alright then, is everybody ready. Let's do it! (As the D.O.O.M. jumps trying to catch Sonic) Ollie: I got his leg! The Mole: I got him in the neck! Owl: Who? Bad Dog: Alright, let's put him out at a count to 3. 1, 2, 3! (But the D.O.O.M. spins like a top and failed) Leather Teddy: Where did he go?! Sonic: Take that, D.O.O.M.! (Larry uses a net to capture Sonic) Larry: Don't worry guys, I got him! (Sonic runs in a net, while Larry is screaming and then the D.O.O.M. catches Larry but rides with it, Sonic throws back The D.O.O.M. henchmen to Verminious Snaptrap and was hit like bowling) The Chameleon: That blue hedgehog is fast. Verminious Snaptrap: We can't let him and his friends rescue Diancie! Francisco: Eh boss, I think the cocoon is going to be awakened soon. Verminious Snaptrap: Just focus! Zach Varmitech: (Growls) Did you denied me?! Verminious Snaptrap: Wait, what did you do to me?! Zach Varmitech: Then you have no choice, Zackbots, stop these two! Verminious Snaptrap: Wait I can explain, it was an accident I tell ya! Zach Varmitech: Too Late! Fire! (Zackbots uses Flamethrower To burn Verminious Snaptrap and Francisco and hit their tails, however it hit Major Nixel) Major Nixel: (Growls) You Asked for it, Nixels Get them! The Nixels: Roger! (Growling rushes to Zach Varmitech) Zach Varmitech: Attack! Bowser Jr.: Oh really? Lemmy Koopa: Then we got to get these nixels beaten! Iggy Koopa: Diancie will be ours Larry Koopa: To battle! Roy Koopa: Get 'em! Morton Koopa: And don't let the Mario bros and Team Robot rescue Diancie! Ludwig von Koopa: Don't let anyone take Diancie! Wendy O Koopa: I really want Diancie! Koopalings: Let's get 'em! (As The Nixels and Koopalings fights Zackbots) Verminious Snaptrap: (Screaming) NOOO! It's Too Hot! Now you'll never realize your dream of living in a fancy Fighters! It Burns me out so Badly! Francisco: Quickly boss, to the Water! (As Verminious Snaptrap and Francisco screams and lands on the water, cooling their tails off, However, the water turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberates and began to glows red) Verminious Snaptrap: Oh yea. Francisco: That feels good. Bowser: I'll take Diancie. Mario: Never! Come and get it! Adagio Dazzle: We'll be taking her now! Zor: No way ma'am, she's ours. Zazz: '''(Jumps in the air) She's mine!! '''Zomom: No she's mine! Aria Blaze: No way mister! Zeena: She's mine! Gaston Gourmand: No, She's mine! Donita Donata: Give it to me now! Sonata Dusk: Get you're hands off Diancie! Master Zik: Fear my wisdom! Bowser: That's it, You're gonna pay! Zavok: Hey! Get away from them and Diancie! You overgrowth half shell fire breathing lizard dragon! Bowser: (Roaring in Anger) WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?!?! Bowser Jr.: Hey, Stop calling his names! Theodore "Tobey" Mccallister III: Nonesense! She's mine! (The Deadly Six, Gaston Gourmand, Donita Donata, Tobey, Bowser and The Dazzlings start beating each other up in a dust of smoke) Tai Kamiya: Is it just me or they're fighting over who should get Diancie? Emerl: They might be fighting. (The Chief, Keswick, Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell arrives) The Chief: We have to jump! Keswick: Right, But what was the rule? Kitty Katswell: Don't Disturb the slumber of the Cocoon of Destruction! Dudley Puppy: There's no time for that, Let's go! (Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, The Chief & Keswick jumps as they fell into the water it turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberate and glow red) Dudley Puppy: Now, we're going save Diancie! Kitty Katswell: Agree! The Chief: Go protect Diancie, and stop the fight! Before Yveltal awakes! (The Mane 6 arrives) Twilight Sparkle: Let's go! Rainbow Dash: Okay! Fluttershy: I don't think I can fly down. Applejack: Come on Fluttershy we have to jump! Rarity: I don't wanna jump down there! Pinkie Pie: I can't! Rainbow Dash: We have too! Twilight Sparkle: We'll fly, you jump! (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flies down. While Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie jump and they splash into the water it turns dark purple again and the Cocoon begins to reverberate and glows red again) Twilight Sparkle: Let's remember everypony don't awake Yveltal. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy: Okay. Pink Psycho Ranger: '''We'll be Taking Diancie too! '''Lady Redundant Woman: No way! I want diamonds! Seymour Orlando Smooth: No! I want the diamonds, so I can be rich! Agumon: Villains, Thieves stop that! Gabumon: You don't know what's underwater you guys! Stop fighting! Krader: (In Buck the Weasel's voice) Stop fighting, All of you! The Butcher: '''Oh Yeah, You wouldn't Stop Me! (He Fires Meat At The Psycho Rangers but misses) '''Etemon: I'm gonna turn your own meats into a bananas! Ed: You shall not have Diancie this time, Villains! Yellow Psycho Ranger: Don't get in my way dim-witted boy! Red Psycho Ranger: '''You think I'm going to be defeated?! '''Granny May: Then so be it, Have a fight with me! Blue Psycho Ranger: '''Well not for long, Granny! '''Ms. Question: Try this for size! (She uses Question Mark Lasers at The Psycho Rangers but still avoids the Attack) Red Psycho Ranger: You think you're question mark laser will defeat us! Dr. Two-Brains: '''You wanna piece of this, Guys?! '''The Butcher: '''You'll want some meat to go on it?! '''Blue Psycho Ranger: '''I shall never have any Meat for us! '''Black Psycho Ranger: You Asked For it! Seymour Orlando Smooth: Bring on the Cash, Prizes and Diamonds! Yellow Psycho Ranger: '''I Won't be defeated! '''Miss Power: Then so defeat me and us too! Lady Redundant Woman: Then so be it! (She Creates Copies of Lady Redundant Woman and fights but The Psycho Rangers Beats all of the copies turning into papers) No, I Can't Be Beaten! (Dr. Two Brain press the button to activate the laser cannon but then Miss Power destroys it and grabs his lab coat) Dr. Two-Brains: '''Hey! Watch it! '''Wordgirl: I think you villains should stop! Jimmy Z: '''Yeah, Stop all this fighting! ' '''Sora Takenouchi:' (In Ellie's voice) They're just fighting, what's so bad about that? Krader: (In Buck the Weasel's voice) They die fighting! Sora Takenouchi: '''(Thinking) Wait a minute. If we're in the allearth forest that is a forbidden place and we're underground then that means? (Gasp) Yveltal! '''Biyomon: Oh, no! I have a feeling it's sleeping down there! Sora Takenouchi: Stop fighting! Zavok: That Diancie is mine! Dr. Blowhole: No way Mister! She's mine! Zavok: Strike brothers! Don't let them get Diancie, and bring her to me! Dr. Eggman: Keep firing! (All Eggman's robots fire everywhere thus almost nearly hit all the heroes and villains) Wordgirl: Whoa! Watch it! Anna: Watch it you almost shot us! Red Psycho Ranger: Hey who you firing at?! Pink Psycho Ranger: Who's side are you on?! Dr. Eggman: Silence! The Whammer: '''Oh I'll show you, Prepare to wham! (He Uses Supersonic Wham at The Psycho Rangers and Hits them) WHAM, WHAM, WHAM! '''The Psycho Rangers: TOO LOUD! TOO LOUD! Major Nixel: '''That's too loud, Make it stop! '''Jack Spicer: No more! Please! Ed: (Takes out a steak) A stake will defeat you! (He rushes towards The Whammer but The Whammer uses Supersonic wham to blow ed away, then splashes into the water again and the Cocoon begins to reverberate and glow red) Koopalings: Charge! Zach Varmitech: Don't let those reptile children, get in my way! (They charge at the Zackbots, but the Zackbots uses flamethrower forcing Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings to jump into the water, it turns dark purple again and the Cocoon begins to reverbrate and glow red) Red Psycho Ranger: (In No Rules Man's voice) Hey, look over there! The Butcher: Where?! Etemon: Uh oh. (The Psycho Rangers hits Dr. Blowhole, Bowser, Major Nixel, Gaston Gourmand, Donita Donata, Etemon, The Butcher, Ms. Question, Dr. Two-Brains, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Granny May, Lady Redundant Woman, Miss Power, The Whammer and Eggman into the air and they splash in the water, it turns dark purple again and the Cocoon begins to reverberate and glow red) The Whammer: I'm gonna blast you! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! (The Whammer creates a supersonic wham and make the Psycho Rangers fly into the air and splash the water, it turns dark purple again and the Cocoon begins to reverbrate and glow red) Lady Redundant Woman: '''(Comes out of the water) Now Look what you done, you ruined my copy making machine! '''Miss Power: '''Now you got me All Wet! '''Etemon: Your make up is very running! Gaston Gourmand: No, You got us all wet! Donita Donata: Oh, that's it! Red Psycho Ranger: '''See What you did, you got me all wet! '''Blue Psycho Ranger: '''Me Too, you ruined it! '''Ms. Question: '''My Questions got me all wet too! '''The Whammer: '''The Whammer got me All wet! '''Major Nixel: Thanks a lot Nixels, It's all your fault! Nixel #4: '''Sorry sir, It was an accident I tell ya! '''Donita Donata: Don't just stand there, get Diancie now! Dr. Two-Brains: '''(Scowls) Now your gonna pay! '''Dr. Eggman: No buster! You're gonna pay! Fire! (They all fire but the Psycho Rangers and Dr. Two-Brains avoid, while Twilight Sparkle uses her magic to create a force field covering all members of Team Robot to avoid the gunfire) Sora Takenouchi: Thanks, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: No problem. (Just then Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo arrives) Leonardo: Let's jump! Raphael: But, Leo? Michelangelo: I think that Legendary Pokémon of Destruction is sleeping down there. Donatello: He might be right. Leonardo: Let's be careful okay. Now jump! (The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles jumps and they splash into the water it turns dark purple again and the Cocoon begins to reverberate and glows red again) Yellow Psycho Ranger: '''This is getting way too far! '''Granny May: My Dearies are have a bath! Black Psycho Ranger: This is Really Starting to make me mad! Bowser: Oh, now you make me mad! Zavok: You're making me mad too! Gazimon #1: No, Quit it! Gazimon #2: No, Diancie is mine! (Two Gazimon fights each other) Pink Psycho Ranger: '''You'll ruined my beautiful makeover! '''Major Nixel: '''No, You'll ruined it! '''The Butcher: '''My Meat powers are so wet! '''Dr. Two-Brains: I'm gonna get you Egghead! Dr. Blowhole: Hey I'm taking you down Two Brains! Dr. Two-Brains: Stay out of my way Dolphin! Seymour Orlando Smooth: Do you think that's going to splash my anwsers?! Dr. Blowhole: Well, No! Because it was your fault! Ms. Question: My fault?! No your problem is my questions are all messed up! Jack Spicer: Geez, You're acting angry today! Elsa: Oh no, The Cocoon is going to be awakened soon, Guys get out of the water now! Verminious Snaptrap: Hey that's Bobo for you Elsa! (Just then Rigby and Mordecai arrives) Mordecai: Let's jump dude. Rigby: Dude, no it's too far to jump down! Verminious Snaptrap: Give me Diancie! Or else! Anna: No! You Rat Stealing Diamond thing! Teslo: Let's jump. Gobba: But didn't you hear what Rigby said, it's too far down remember, you're terrified of heights! Kraw: Who cares! Let's go save Diancie, Don't just stand there, Jump! Lunk: Right! Teslo: Fine by me! Footi: '''You got it! '''Glomp: Let's jump! Gobba: Kraw, wait! (Kraw grabs him and falls down) (Flurr and Mesmo Flies down. While The 25 Mixels jump and they splash into the water it turns dark purple again and the Cocoon begins to reverberate and glows red again) Flurr: '''I told you I wasn't falling. '''Mesmo: '''Same here. '''Teslo: See nothing happens. Gobba: That was too close. Chomly: Same here. Kraw: Is it just me? or I think the water is turning dark purple. Flain: You'll think? Hoogi: I don't know. (The Deadly Six hits the three Dazzlings into the air and they both splash in the water, it turns dark purple again and the Cocoon begins to reverberate and glow red) Adagio Dazzle: (Comes out of the water) You ruined my hair! Sonata Dusk: You ruined my boots! Aria Blaze: You ruined my dress as well! Zeena: Do you know how long it took for me to do my hair?! Adagio Dazzle: Oh like what?! About two days?! Sonata Dusk: '''Make that Three! '''Zeena: Ugh! You're going to pay for that! Zazz: I'm gonna beat you girls up! Dr. Two-Brains: Oh shut up! Dr. Blowhole: No you shut up! Dr. Two-Brains: No you shut up! Dr. Blowhole: No you shut up! Dr. Two-Brains: No you shut up! Dr. Blowhole: No you shut up! Zach Varmitech: Hey shut up! You guys are giving me a headache! All of the Villains: Stay out of it! Zach! Zach Varmitech: (Growling) Are you all shouting me like that?! Zackbots Attack! Dr. Blowhole: Lobsters don't let him and his robots get in my way! Seymour Orlando Smooth: Hey you listen to me! Miss Power: Shut up! Bowser Jr.: Diancie is mine you jerks! Red Psycho Ranger: That Diancie is ours, pals! Zazz: Shut up! Shut up! Granny May: Hey, don't say shut up! Chuck the evil Sandwich Making Guy: You guys are a bunch of greedy idiots! Zach Varmitech: Stop calling me that! Donita Donata: (Scowls) I really want you guys to get out of my way! Etemon: Shut up all of you! Zach Varmitech: No you shut up! You crazy no good singer sunglasses monkey! Etemon: Excuse me?! Theodore "Tobey" McCallister III: That diamond is mine! Bowser: That Diancie is mine! Dr. Eggman: I will burn your worlds, you rebellious scum! I will destroy everything you love and make you watch! Zavok: No it's mine! Zomom: I'm gonna eat you up! Mal: Hey! I'm gonna perish all of you, if you get in my way! Gaston Gourmand: Hey! No one Gives The Princess to anyone Else, It's mine! Palmon: This is awful! Biyomon: We have to stop them! Dudley Puppy: Stop it all of you! (But the villains didn't listen they still continue fighting and arguing over Diancie) Tentomon: Unfortunately they're not listening to us, so they're nothing any of us can do about it. Takato Matsuki: (In Benson's voice) No, no, no, no! T.K. Takaishi: Tai! Stop them! Tai Kamiya: Wish I could, but they never listen about the warning. Guilmon: '''How are we suppose to stop them?! '''Takato Matsuki: How am I suppose to know?! Cody Hida: What do we do?! Renamon: If they continue fighting over Diancie and get much worse, Yveltal will be awakened. Biyomon: '''Things are getting much more worse! '''Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, I had it! Someone please, Stop all of this fighting! Matt Ishida: This is getting out of control! T.K. Takaishi: Villains, you should stop arguing and fighting over right now! Patamon: Somebody stop them! Wormmon: '''It Looked Crazy! '''Ken Ichijouji: We Must stop getting Crazy and out of control! Hawkmon: We better stop the fight or else the Destruction Pokemon is going to awaken! Agumon: Everyone, quiet it! Emerl: Stop it all of you! Sonic: They wouldn't listen! Gabumon: What do we do? We have to stop them someway. J.P. Shibayama: Make them stop! Joe Kido: Both of you stop it right now! Izzy Izumi: It's ridiculous! Sora Takenouchi: You villains are just making things worst! Gomamon: No more Arguing about Diancie! Tai Kamiya: (In Buck the Weasel's voice) Don't you see? We're all gonna die! Raimundo: Yeah, Don't you see, You're going to Awakened the Legendary Pokémon of Destruction! Martin Kratt: Nothing seems to be working right now. Chris Kratt: This is bad! (All of the Lobsters and Zackbots begin to fight each other. While all of the rest of the Villains continue having a disagreement and fighting that finally feds up Mordecai) Mordecai: I'm going for it! (Mordecai jumps and yelling) Rigby: Mordecai! (Rigby jumps as well. As he and Mordecai fell into the water it turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberate and glow red) Rigby: Mordecai. I have a bad feeling about this! Mordecai: Me too, Rigby. Elsa: No! The Cocoon is the silence, that Grand pabbie told us, Destruction will be your Enemy! Larry: Snaptrap, I'm not sure it's such a good idea to always tell them our plans.. Verminious Snaptrap: You know what else I'm gonna do again?.... Drop you in the water! Larry: Alri- (Elsa Throws larry) Aaaahhhhh! (Larry lands in the water and suddenly water turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberates and began to glow red) Ollie: Wait up Larry! Bad Dog: Don't forget about me! (D.O.O.M. Henchman fell and lands in the water and suddenly water turns dark purple, the Cocoon begins to reverberates and began to glow red) Kristoff: Oh no, If they continue fighting, the cocoon of destruction will soon be awakened! Rigby: Make it stop! Mordecai: I just can't take this fighting and arguing over Diancie! Slumbo: We have to Stop Fighting! Lunk: And them from fighting too! Vulk: We must stop them from awakening the Cocoon of Destruction. Seismo: '''We Have to End This, Before Awakening Yveltal! '''Hoogi: '''I Think we Began to shiver up! '''Chris Kratt: Hoogi, You're wouldn't Shiver up now. Hoogi: Oh, Right. Kimiko: It's keep getting rage and anger. Aviva: Even much worse. Rigby: We gonna stop this! Marilyn Flame: (Growls) You Pest. Argus Steel: Excuse me! (Aegislash Hits Marilyn flame And Falls off, but Ninja Riot Catches her, also Water begin to turn dark purple) Marilyn Flame: But why? Ninja Riot: Why? I just... (Ninja Riot lets go of Marilyn Flame and Sunk her into the water. but Marilyn Flame Breathes and Gets up) Marilyn Flame: What's all this? Dr. Blowhole: It's Sounded like an earthquake! Verminious Snaptrap: What ever it is it sounds louder than the earthquake. Bird-Brain: How can this be when they continue fighting? Zippy: Why? Ninja Riot: I don't know... Major Nixel: What are we gonna do? Dr. Eggman: I got a bad feeling about this. Bowser: Yeah, Me too. (Suddenly The Villains, Honedge, Doublade, Aegislash, Millis Steel And Argus Flies up to Surrender Ash, Emerl and The Other Heroes) Zach Varmitech: We got you now Wild Rats! Emerl and the rest of Team Robot! Argus Steel: Now, give us Diancie! Major Nixel: '''Alright then, That's is it, No more fighting, now hand over Diancie! '''Flain: No! Not Cool! Krader: '''Enough, Major Nixel! '''Adagio Dazzle: Hand it over or will finish you all. Ash Ketchum: No way! Pikachu: Pika! Zorch: Never! Rigby: What you we're trying to capture and fighting over her is not cool! Teslo: Get away from her! Millis Steel: You should listen to your elders, kid! Anna: No way, you're the one who shall listen to your own elders! Dudley Puppy: You're elders have gone way too far! Kraw: '''We Refuse to surrender! '''Mordecai: Don't make me angry! Tai Kamiya: Don't push me too far! Glomp: '''Yeah, you're the elders that should have listen to us! '''Verminious Snaptrap: You talk too much for you Emerl! Emerl: Shut up! Verminious Snaptrap! Tai Kamiya: Snaptrap, You evil Pack rat! Agumon: Get out of here, or I'll burn you like a fireball! Mal: Give her to us right now! Emerl: (In Principle Prickly's voice) Hold it right there, Mal. You're trying to capture Diancie is over for you, pal. Mal: '''(In Dr. Phillium Benedict's voice) Not so fast, Emerl, You might malfunction and miss the festivities! '''Emerl: (In Principle Prickly's voice) Hey Mal, there's a spot on you're shirt. Mal: (In Dr. Phillium Benedict's voice) Where? (Emerl punches Mal) Mal: That's it! Emerl: Don't you dare come to the water! Zoe Orimoto: Stop with this! Koji Minamoto: She's right! You're fighting over Diancie is going crazy! Matt Ishida: You guys better stop fighting, you don't know what's under the water! Henry Wong: Matt's right we should stop this right now! Omi: Or I'll Karate to use my Kung fu moves! Raimundo: '''Yeah, and I'm with Omi! '''Adagio Dazzle: Why? Bad things might happened?! Matt Ishida: Of course bad things might happened! Gabumon: '''And your going to make it worst! '''Rika Nonaka: You're really acting like rocker puff dazzles! Adagio Dazzle: What did you call us?! Aria Blaze: Don't call us that! Sonata Dusk: That's mean! Dr. Rabies: '''You have gone Way too far, Now give us Diancie, Or Else! '''Emerl: I said no! Takato Matsuki: We said no, Dr. Rabies, I had enough of you! Red Psycho Ranger: '''There's No way to escape! '''Black Psycho Ranger: We told you give Diancie to us! Gmerl: Stand back, or else I'll shoot all you villains with my powerful missile! Emerl: '''You heard my friend! '''Jessie: There's too many of them. James: Now what? Meowth: There's no way for us to slip on in. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes